


eat you up

by purplekenma



Series: Fem KuroKen [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, Come Swallowing, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dom Kozume Kenma, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Gender or Sex Swap, Kinda, Kuroo getting called a slut, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit Kink, Use of word master, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy, like once, like twice, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekenma/pseuds/purplekenma
Summary: ... I wanna take you to my roomi'll eat you up...{ BOA - EAT YOU UP }“What’s so funny about that? It’s so unfair to look this good while eating!” Tetsurou retorted with a light blush on her cheeks.“I thought something happened and you were losing your mind over it but here you are thinking about how it’s unfair that I don’t eat messily like most people.God you are so cute I could just eat you up,...basically: Kenma enjoys some cake, and Tetsurou finds it unfair that she looks so good while eating it and that leads up to porn
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Fem KuroKen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132025
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	eat you up

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I have covered all the tags,,, anyways here’s another fem kuroken  
> I wasn’t going to post it cause I didn’t like it but yeah here you go  
> Enjoy xx 
> 
> [ like I said before English isn’t my first language , I tried changing some phrases up a bit but I wasn’t quiet satisfied hhhh ] 
> 
> twt: purplekenma

They were sitting at the dinner table, eating some leftover cake and Tetsurou couldn’t take her eyes off of her stunning girlfriend, she doesn’t get how someone can look so beautiful while eating.  
It’s no unknown fact that she is helplessly in love with her, Tetsurou finds it unfair, other people would have the glazing smeared across their face already, her included while Kenma looked graceful. 

Tetsurou’s staring must have gotten quite noticeable because in the next moment Kenma looked up and asked if she had something on her face.  
“No and that’s the problem“, Tetsurou grumbled,  
angry pout grazing her face. Confused by her girlfriend's sudden outburst, Kenma proceeds to calmly ask “What do you mean by that?”. The older of the two looked at her before answering “How do you look so gorgeous while eating? Others would have already had something on their faces while you look like you weren’t eating cake just now”. 

Kenma was quiet for a few seconds before she burst out into laughter. “What’s so funny about that? It’s so unfair to look this good while eating!” Tetsurou retorted with a light blush on her cheeks.  
“I thought something happened and you were losing your mind over it but here you are thinking about how it’s unfair that I don’t eat messily like most people.  
God you are so cute I could just eat you up, and I promise you that there will be something on my face afterwards super messy, just like the way you want me to eat” she winked at her girlfriend after saying that. 

The mood in the room changed and Tetsurou was now full on blushing. Her girlfriend's foot brushed her knee, an indicator for her to look up, so she looked up and saw her younger girlfriend smirking, scooping up some of the cake’s whipped cream onto her finger. She pushed her finger inside her mouth while seductively looking at the taller woman.  
Kenma opened her mouth to lick around her finger and then pushed it farther inside. 

After finishing her little ministrations she pulled out her finger and saw Tetsurou looking intensively at her mouth, with a slightly disappointed face she looked Tetsurou straight in the eyes and said “You taste so much better though” and that was all it took for the taller to stand up and gather her girlfriend in her arms, making her way to their shared bedroom. “Eager much aren’t you” the shorter said the only reply she got was a “shut up”.

Tetsurou opened the door to their bedroom and with one swift movement, threw Kenma on the bed.  
Kenma landed with a soft ‘oof’ and looked at Tetsurou who was intensively staring at her. “Aren’t you going to join me?”, Tetsurou snapped out of her trance and went on the bed, caging Kenma with her arms so that she was on top of her. She leaned down to kiss her plush lips, they were soft and tasted like the cake they just ate. 

Moving her lips slowly she put her hand on Kenma's right cheek, deepening the kiss and making the access easier. Kenma bit down on Tetsurou’s bottom lip, asking for entrance which her girlfriend granted her.  
They kissed feverly, tongues moving against each other, breaths heaving and hands moving.

Kenma’s hand pulled on Tetsurou’s long hair, making her moan into the kiss. “More“ the older breathed out, breaking the kiss for a slight moment before going back to kissing her shorter girlfriend.  
Kenma was usually more patient, loved teasing her girlfriend till she cried for more, but for now she decided against it. 

She pushed Tetsurou off softly, motioning for her to lay down on the bed, and sat down on her hips.  
Kenma gave her a quick peck on the lips before kissing down her neck, she sucked and bit down on some spots, eliciting small moans out of her girlfriend, afterwards soothing over the marks with her tongue.  
She went lower giving her collarbones the same treatment as her neck, and now that her face was in front of her girlfriend’s chest she looked up, locking eyes with her girlfriend before smirking. 

Apparently her hands had their own mind because before she knew it she was kneading the taller girl’s boobs. After playing a bit more with them she pulled her girlfriend’s shirt over her head and proceeded to take off her bra. Now that the older’s boobs were freed from the confinement, she grabbed them again, loving how her small hands could barely hold them. 

Tetsurou moaned at the feeling of the cold air hitting her upper body and her lover’s warm hands on her chest, she whined wanting to feel more of Kenma’s touch, wanting her nipples to be toyed with, and pushed her chest farther into her hands.  
Kenma knew her girlfriend’s nipples were sensitive and decided that for now she will indulge into her wish, she moved her index and middle finger up to Tetsurou’s mouth, a silent order for her to suck on them. 

Tetsurou obediently took them inside her mouth, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling on her tongue. She moved her tongue around and in between the fingers, slightly sucking on them while looking back up at Kenma with big eyes. Feeling generous, the younger girl pushed her fingers in and out of the warm heat of her girlfriends mouth. Tetsurou moaned loudly, continuing to eagerly suck on the fingers, drool slipping out her mouth, wetting the pillows under her head. 

Deciding enough is enough, Kenma pulled out her fingers, receiving a whine from Tetsurou, and moved them down onto her right bud. She flicked the nipple in between her wet fingers and her thumb, eliciting a loud moan from the other girl and moved her head to her other nipple. She wet her lips with her tongue and before latching her mouth onto it. Kenma moved her tongue around the bud, releasing her mouth from the nipple and toying with it with her tongue, while her other hand tweaked the right nipple. Her girlfriend was releasing soft pants and moans, clearly enjoying the ministrations on her sensitive buds. 

Kenma moved her unoccupied hand down to the waistband of her shorts, teasingly grazing her stomach before pushing her hand inside. She could feel the wetness soaking the front of her lover’s panties.  
“Aww look at you already wet from a little bit of playing. Are you that eager Tetsu?” she commented, moving her hand up and down, her finger slightly grazing her clit with her nail. In response to that her girlfriend only moaned louder, lifting her hips up slowly and whined.  
“Tsk tsk tsk”, Kenma said while moving her right hand to hold the older one down by her hip. 

“Are you going to be bad now? You know better than to rush me, don’t you?”, the faux blonde scolded the older. Tetsurou only whined louder, words incoherent. “What is it dear? Speak up.”, Kenma loved teasing her and she knew her girlfriend enjoyed it as much as she did.  
“Please touch me more please” came the reply.  
“I am touching you already sweetheart, give me a proper answer and I will see what I can do” Kenma said nonchalantly. 

“Please take off my panties and touch my pussy please, I’ll be good” she begged while looking at her girlfriend with slightly teary eyes.  
“Hmm.. just because you asked so nicely” Kenma moved her hand out of Tetsurou’s shorts and pulled them down alongside her panties.  
Tetsurou shuddered a bit as the cold air kissed her hot skin, loving the way the younger looked at her, predatory and ready to eat her up. 

Kenma licked her lips at the sight in front of her, her much taller girlfriend lying there obediently, looking at her with hooded eyes, waiting for her next move.  
Kenma moved her hands onto each of Tetsurou’s thighs, gripping them hard which would surely leave crescent formed marks, her fingertips trailing the insides of it but not quite there where she knew her girlfriend desired her touch. She leaned over so she was face to face with her older girlfriend, grabbing her chin to kiss her filthily, all tongue and teeth. 

She placed her other hand on her girlfriend’s pussy, moving further down to gather some of the wetness onto her fingers, and moved her index and middle finger towards her clit. Kenma set a brutal pace from the start, drinking up the moans Tetsurou released against her mouth. Kenma pushed her thumb into the other’s mouth opening it wide before spitting into it. “Swallow” she ordered. Tetsurou swallowed obediently crying out “Faster please”. 

Kenma abruptly stopped her movements, making Tetsurou sob, tears falling down her face. “Hmm I don’t think so baby, I didn’t have enough fun yet” she said, as she kissed her girlfriend’s tear stained cheeks.  
Tetsurou sobbed louder, thrashing her body around, all she wanted was to come. Wrong move.  
With one swift motion Kenma tugged on her hair, making her head tip back, her other hand moving around the black haired girl’s throat, putting enough pressure for her eyes to roll back but not enough to cut off her air intake. 

“Didn’t you say that you were going to be good? Is this what obedient little sluts do? Misbehave? Do I need to punish you Tetsurou? Answer me.” Kenma’s voice deepened as she said that to her girlfriend.  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry please, p-please I-“ she couldn’t finish her sentence because the next moment Kenma tightened the hand around her throat. She gripped Tetsurou’s chin and moved it up so that she was looking directly at her. “Look me in the eyes when you talk to me slut” Kenma scoffed, releasing the hold on her girlfriend’s throat but still keeping it there.

“I’m so s-sorry m-master please forgive me please”, she sobbed out before continuing “I didn’t mean to please I’ll be good, I won’t do it again please” Kenma released the grip on her head and moved it down to her left cheek, caressing it softly while wiping her tears. She closed Tetsurou’s mouth and slapped her left cheek. Tetsurou’s head moved to the other side as she cried out.

“You know Tetsurou, you look so cute like this, completely at my mercy begging for forgiveness, do it again and I will cuff you to the bed and leave you like this, understood?” she said, her voice dripping with dominance. “Yes master, understood” came the reply.  
“Good girl” the blonde praised, moving down so that she was face to face with her lover’s pussy.  
“I’m going to eat you out, and you are only allowed to come when I tell you to, understood?” she said while looking up at the taller girl.  
“Yes I understood master” Tetsurou answered without hesitation.

Kenma kissed her thighs, leaving hickeys and bite marks here and there, pulling her girlfriend’s long legs over her shoulders for better access and licked her pussy from her hole up to her clit, making Tetsurou gasp out a long moan. She licked between her folds before latching onto her clit and sucking on it. Hard. The taller girl cried out in pleasure. Kenma pulled her lips apart and circled her tongue around her clit, moving it up and down fast. She altered between sucking and licking, while moving her hand down to her girlfriend’s entrance, teasing it with her index finger for a few seconds and pushing it inside.

Tetsurou was a moaning mess above her. Her finger glided in easily and she pumped it in and out, before deciding to add a second one. Scissoring her girlfriend open she chose to move her tongue inside alongside her fingers. She tasted so good, she could eat her out for hours and wouldn’t get tired of it. 

She adjusted her tongue to the rhythm of her fingers, speeding up her movements while grazing her g-spot and making her girlfriend cry out loudly in pleasure. “Please let me come p-please, please, /please/ let me come master” Tetsurou begged, obediently waiting for an answer. Kenma looked up at her crying girlfriend, loving how she already looked so fucked out even though she hasn’t come once. Pulling her tongue out she answered “Come for me angel” before pushing it back inside. Her girlfriend came with a long drawn out moan, her thighs tightening around the shorter ones head. Kenma licked up all of her release and moved her head back slightly to look at her girlfriend, who had a blissful look on her face. She gathered up some of her juices with her fingers and moved up, putting her fingers in front of Tetsurou’s mouth who opened up without further command and sucked on them delightfully. 

With her other hand she combed through the mess of tangled black hair, while she watched her girlfriend happily. “You did so well baby,” she praised “What’s your color love?” she asked.  
Gurgling around the fingers in her mouth, she took the shorter’s wrist and pulled the fingers out slightly.  
“Green KenKen” she answered, drool dripping out her mouth, hastily sucking the fingers back in. “Okay love, I will continue now alright? If you are good you will get my fingers back after we are done” she told her, taking out her fingers and waiting for her girlfriend’s nod.  
Seeing the nod she started kissing down her girlfriend’s body stopping at her boobs. She wanted to make her come from playing and teasing them alone, she knew Tetsurou could, having done so many times before. 

She grasped her left breast and licked around the nipple of the right one, smirking at the pleasured cry that left Tetsurou’s lips. She latched her mouth harder onto the nipple and sucked, her teeth grazing it knowing that her girlfriend liked pain.  
Not wanting to leave the other bud unattended she moved her mouth around the left one, her right hand first fondling her breast before moving the nipple between her fingers. Tetsurou let out a satisfied moan, clearly enjoying the attention she is receiving. 

Kenma didn’t stop sucking and playing with her nipples, and Tetsurou felt the burning heat in the pit of her stomach. Kenma knew she was about to come, Tetsurou’s thighs started shaking and her breathing got heavier. “Can I come please?” she asked whilst breathing heavily. “Go ahead darling,” Kenma said, pulling her left nipple between her teeth, biting down on it slightly. With one last sharp cry Tetsurou came for the second time that day. Tetsurou felt like she was floating her eyes focusing and unfocusing, she mumbled out a “Thank you”, trying to focus her eyes onto her lover’s.

“Good job baby, alway so polite,” she said, kissing her forehead. “You think you can go another time?”, she asked. She knew Tetsurou could come again. It wasn't unusual but she still wanted to make sure that her girlfriend wasn’t that exhausted. “Mhm yes Kenma I can” Tetsurou nodded lazily. Pecking her girlfriend’s lips, she moved her right hand towards the other’s clit, who spread her legs at the feeling, and rubbed against it with light pressure. Drawing in a sharp breath Tetsurou pulled Kenma in for another kiss who kissed her back hardly, her hand picking up its pace. 

Tetsurou’s tongue lolled out and Kenma took that as an invitation to suck onto it, Tetsurou pulled back and with a blissed out expression and shyly asked “Spit in my mouth please?”. Kenma grinned “Look at my dirty little slut you are so filthy aren’t you?” the taller girl’s blush darkened as she nodded.

“Open up babe” Kenma ordered, her hand not stopping it’s actions. Tetsurou opened up her mouth wide and Kenma spat into it just like she requested. Tetsurou waited, mouth still wide open, until Kenma nodded towards her and she swallowed. Kenma kissed her again, speeding up her hand motion, making Tetsurou kiss back sloppily. She hastily gripped Kenma’s back, pulling back to moan heavily, the shorter woman moved her other hand towards the black haired woman’s throat and with one last flick of her fingers, tightened her hand around her throat, feeling her girlfriend shudder through her orgasm. 

Tetsurou could feel her breathing get cut off and she absolutely loved it, her orgasm hitting her hard, black spots appearing in front of her eyes, as she was riding out her orgasm.  
Kenma released her grip on the other’s throat and stopped moving her hand after her girlfriend whined out in over sensitivity. 

“You did so well baby, I’m so proud of you. You make me the happiest, such a good girl” she said while leaving kisses everywhere on Tetsurou’s face.  
Tetsurou giggled to that still feeling the aftermath of her orgasm. She remembered that her shorter girlfriend hadn’t come yet and pouted. “You haven’t been able to come yet,” she murmured. “It’s fine angel, taking care of you is enough for me” Kenma said with a smile gracing her face. “But you deserve to feel good! I have to repay you or I will feel bad” Tetsurou’s pout deepened. “Tetsu, it's fine really” Kenma argued.

“Nu-uh I want to” if Tetsurou put her mind onto something she wouldn’t stop until she had done it.  
“Fine, but I promised that you would get to suck on my fingers for being good, so while you do that I will ride your thigh, alright?”, at which Tetsurou nodded happily, moving to sit up slightly so that her girlfriend had easier access. Kenma took off her shorts and soaked through underwear and moved to sit herself on Tetsurou’s right thigh, the feeling making her gasp quietly. Tetsurou whined softly, gripping onto Kenma’s hand. 

“Sorry baby, here you go” she said and pulled her girlfriend’s bottom lip down with her thumb, pushing two fingers inside the warm opening.  
While the older messily sucked on her fingers, Kenma started to grind down onto her thigh, moving up and down slowly at first, then picking up her pace. She knew she wouldn’t last long, not with the way she’s been on edge for quite a while. She let out soft moans at the sight of Tetsurou eagerly sucking her fingers, and sped up her movements on her thigh. Kenma pushed another finger inside, making Tetsurou gag slightly followed by a mewl. The older girl positioned her hands onto Kenma’s hips and helped her ride her thigh faster. Kenma was close to coming and with one last grind she came onto the other’s thigh with a loud groan. 

Breathing heavily she pulled out her fingers, moving them down to the thigh she was sitting on. She scooped up some of her cum and pushed them back inside Tetsurou’s awaiting mouth, who moaned loudly at the taste. “Come on Tetsu, let’s lay down so you can keep sucking”  
Kenma laid down and pulled Tetsurou towards her chest, who happily shifted down, pulling Kenma’s left hand back towards her mouth. While she sucked on her fingers, Kenma’s right hand played with Tetsurou’s locks until both of them drifted off.


End file.
